


A Handy Solution

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Castiel, Childhood Friends, Fantasizing, Feelings, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Fetish, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's never had a hand kink. Or, he hadn'tthoughthe'd had a hand kink until he'd stumbled upon his best friend's hand fetish live stream.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writers of Destiel Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121
Collections: Writers of Destiel Weekly Words





	A Handy Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I've never dabbled in hand fetish before but this was actually pretty fun :D
> 
> Written for the WoD Weekly Words: Buttons.

Dean hadn’t known hand kinks were a thing until he’d accidentally stumbled upon a camboy on one of his favorite sites taking requests for things to do with his hands. Dean had expected the obvious—jacking himself, playing with his hole, maybe even his nipples, but everything in the chat was remarkably different. They wanted him to button a shirt, or tie shoelaces. He doesn’t exactly understand the appeal, so he clicks back to the main page of camboys. He almost moves onto one of his favorites who’s currently live, but a smaller video near the bottom of his feed catches his eye, though not for the reason one would assume. See, those hands? He’d know those hands anywhere. He’d grown up with the guy those hands belong to. Those hands had nursed him back to health when he caught the flu freshman year of college, and they’d bandaged his cuts when he’d fought that creep trying to hit on Charlie at a frat party. Those are the hands he’s been fantasizing about for years—grabbing his shirt to yank him into a kiss they’ve been anticipating since they were thirteen, carding through his hair when they’re having a lazy day in their future house. But this… he’d had no idea  _ this _ was where Castiel was getting his money from. 

Out of nothing more than curiosity, he clicks onto Castiel’s stream. Sure enough, the whiskey-smooth voice he’s come to love is quietly responding to the chat, openly discussing things they’d like him to do with his hands. Dean’s not a hand guy, at least not the way these guys in chat seem to be, but he can’t manage to click over to a new tab. He’s too fascinated. He’s never seen this side of Castiel before, an overtly sexual side. Hell, he’d sort of assumed Castiel was asexual. 

“You want me to button a shirt? Sure, I think I’ve got one of those lying around, hang on.” Castiel’s hands disappear and Dean can hear rustling in the background. His legs reappear, followed by a deep red shirt Dean had bought him for Christmas last year. His chest is bare and Dean’s mouth is suddenly very dry. He’s seen Cas shirtless, sure, but like this? He’d known about his crush on Cas, he’d have been an idiot not to admit it to himself, but this is only making it stronger.

The shirt slips up Castiel’s toned arms and then his slim, deft fingers are buttoning the buttons in the most sensual way Dean’s ever seen. Mouth dry and pants tighter than Dean cares to admit, he suddenly remembers why he bought that shirt for Castiel—the red looks delicious on him and the way it hugs him in all the right places makes it a little hard for Dean to breathe. 

Soon enough the stream wraps up and Dean’s fingers are itching to grab his phone and text Castiel. He doesn’t. If Castiel had wanted him to know about his job, he would’ve mentioned it before now. Dean just promises himself that he won’t watch again. That space is Castiel’s and he doesn’t want to intrude, whether Castiel knows about it or not.

* * *

“Are you alright? You’ve been quiet tonight,” Castiel murmurs, sliding closer to Dean on the couch. Their thighs are brushing and it’s the only thing Dean can think about, other than that fucking red button-down Castiel’s wearing. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, clearing his throat when his voice is a little more hoarse than expected. “Yeah, Cas, I’m good. That shirt looks good on you.”

Castiel grins. “Thank you. As a man I greatly admire once said, it brings out my eyes.”

Dean smirks. “Greatly admire, huh?”

There’s a flash of something in Castiel’s eyes, but it’s gone before Dean can decipher what it is. “Of course, Dean. You know I admire you. You’re my best friend.”

Dean smiles and bumps Castiel’s shoulder with his own. “Feeling’s mutual, man.”

They’re interrupted by the rest of their friends returning to the living room. Normally, Dean would be excited to spend the time with them. They’d rented a house together for their senior year, but between classes, jobs, extracurriculars, sports, they hardly ever see each other. Their only free night in common is Sunday, so they always make a night of it. They make dinner together, with everyone pitching it. Except for Cas, at least. Last time he’d been in the kitchen, they’d nearly had to call the fire department. Then they usually settle in to watch a movie or play board games. They’d decided on a movie tonight, some chick flick Charlie and Jo have been dying to watch. Benny and Andrea are curled up on the loveseat, Charlie and Jo are snuggled together in a pile of blankets on the floor, and he and Cas are a respectable foot away from each other on the couch. At least, they  _ had _ been until Castiel had scooted closer while everyone was refilling snacks.

Charlie sets a bowl of popcorn on Castiel’s lap and tosses Dean a bag of Sour Patch Kids—his favorite—before they all settle back into their seats and resume the movie. Everyone turns their attention back to it, all except for Dean. He can’t tear his eyes away from Castiel’s fingers toying with pieces of popcorn before bringing them to his mouth slowly. 

“Do you have a hand fetish, Dean?” Castiel whispers, his voice barely audible above the movie. 

Dean nearly leaps out of his skin, eyes darting up to Castiel’s face. He’s still focused on the movie, but there’s a knowing smile tilting the corners of his mouth. Dean can feel his face flush, so he busies himself tearing open the package of Sour Patch Kids. “I, uh… and if I do?”

Castiel hums, then leans closer and whispers, “then I suppose I’ll have to show you my website.” He pauses, and Dean almost thinks it’s the end of their conversation. Almost. “Although, I think you might already know it, hm?”

Dean gapes, his candy forgotten in his lap. Does Castiel know? Is he bluffing? There’s no way he could have seen Dean in the chat, he didn’t even type anything and he  _ certainly _ didn’t tip.

“Viewer names are logged,” Castiel whispers, offering Dean the bowl of popcorn. “I doubt anyone else would use Impala67 as their username.”

‘I-I… that’s…” Dean stammers, gently pushing the bowl back to Castiel. He’s lost his appetite. “I didn’t know that.”

Castiel hums. “Most people don’t. I don’t mind, you know. I’m not ashamed of it.”

“No, no, I didn’t think you were. You don’t have a reason to be, of course, where you get your money is your business—”

Castiel chuckles. “Dean? Breathe. I’m only asking because I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen and I didn’t think you felt the same way. Not until I saw you in my stream. So… are you?”

“In love with you?” Dean whispers back, finally dragging his eyes up to meet Castiel’s. He sees nothing there but earnest hope and it brings a small smile to his face. “Yeah, Cas. Have been for a long time, probably before I even fully realized I was bi.”

Castiel grins and very carefully scoots even closer. “So… what now?”

Dean glances back at their friends quickly. “Well, we can’t ditch movie night. I’m not gonna be the guy that ditches his friends for his boyfriend.”

“Me either,” Castiel says with a small smile. “I enjoy our Sunday night ritual.”

“Well,” Dean whispers, carefully setting his bag of candy aside as he intertwines his fingers with Castiel’s. “What if I take you on a date on Thursday? I know you’ve only got class until two, and mine ends at two-thirty. We can hit up that new minigolf place and then grab some dinner?”

“At the Roadhouse,” Castiel confirms with a smile. “I’ve always sort of thought of that as our place anyway.”

Dean grins and squeezes his hand gently. “Yeah? Me too.”

“Good. Thursday it is, then,” Castiel responds, shuffling closer as quietly as he can until they’re pressed together from shoulder to knee. 

Thursday can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/627858171279622144/a-handy-solution-a-destiel-fanfic-rating-teen)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
